Metal roofs are well known and have been used for many years in commercial and industrial-type buildings. Typically, such roofs are constructed of parallel spaced joists or purlins over which are placed the various other components of the roof, including the metal roof deck. As energy efficiency standards have increased, new government requirements have forced metal roof manufacturers and installers to increase the amounts, types, and location of insulation used in the roofs, including the requirement of placing a thermal insulation block between the metal purlin and the metal roof deck. Unfortunately, some new insulation requirements can weaken or lessen the lateral strength of the roof deck. Similar structures are also used for wall systems. Accordingly, research continues into structural systems which comply with all government requirements but which do not suffer from reduced lateral strength.